This invention relates in general to a steering clutch and brake control apparatus.
More specifically, this invention relates to control apparatus for vehicles having a pair of steering clutches and a pair of brakes.
Vehicles, such as track-type tractors and some wheel-type tractors are steered by interrupting the driving power to the sprocket or drive wheel on one side of the vehicle and applying a brake to the selected side. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,320,320; 2,375,959; 2,390,619; 3,055,445; 3,262,525; 3,460,645, and 3,797,619. Such systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,525 and 3,797,619, utilize a single control pedal or lever for mechanically coordinating the clutch and brake operation, and a separate pedal for the simultaneous operation of both brakes. Where a plurality of pedals are employed, it is possible to select the wrong pedal during steering or braking of the vehicle, thereby causing improper operation of the vehicle and a safety hazard.